1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electric machine having a power connection unit with a plurality of electric connection conductors.
2. Background of the Invention
A generic electric machine is already known from EP 2 139 094 A1. For connecting the stator winding to an electrical energy source, the terminal conductors of the power connection unit are inserted together with the annular connection conductors of the coil ends in a common tub-shaped plastic carrying part and are sealed in by means of a sealing material. There is a need for optimizing handling of this plastic carrying part with the conductor elements inserted therein.
On this basis, the present invention has the object of providing an electric machine of the type mentioned above having a power connection unit which is easier to handle.